Sky's Amulet
by Elementalist5
Summary: Did you ever wonder how Sky came about his amulet? Well look no further! This one-shot tells the story of Sky's amulet and how he met Seto and Deadlox. Rated T for Team Crafted!


**Hey guys,**  
**So this is something I came up with in preparation of the major fanfic I'm about to write, Kazo Chronicles. I might still edit this from time to time, as there are scenes I'm not entirely happy with. But anyway, please enjoy, and review, even if it's negative, because I love to read your opinions!  
Kazo out!**

* * *

"Sky! Eew, why are you touching it?" Storm squealed and ran back a few steps.

12 year old Sky looked up and grinned. "What Storm, afraid of a little squid?" He held up the baby squid higher for Storm to see.

"No I'm not! It's just kinda gross..." She moves backward a little more.

Sky laughed, and put the squid back in the water. It swam away quickly. "Alright, I better get to school, you're lucky Mom's homeschooling you..." He grabbed his backpack and waved goodbye to Storm, who waved back and walked toward the water, maybe to get another look at the squidling...

Sky dashed off to school, wanting nothing more than to just turn around and head home. He didn't really have any friends at school; his only true friend was his sister, Storm. They were almost inseparable, and spent almost all of their time exploring the forest and desert around their village. The only joy Sky found in school was the parkour course out on the playground. Every day he'd get out there early before school started and parkour until the bell rang. Some people thought he was crazy for it (he had broken his arm twice and sprained his leg once), but others admired his courage. Only one other person had the guts to go as high on that course as Sky, and he never spoke to anyone. He was scrawny for his age, and looked underfed. The only fact known about him was that night or day, every day, he wore his black headphones with emerald inlay. There were plenty of rumors though, most revolving around supernatural powers he may or may not have. The kid never paid attention though, and neither did Sky, although to be fair, Sky didn't pay attention to much. Sky was outcast not because of his love for parkour, but because of his strange interests. The foremost of these was the fact that every day he wore the same outfit; a bodysuit with built in armor, based off his favorite game, Runescape. No one else really played the game, and he didn't really elaborate.

This particular day, Sky had made it through the first round of parkour without falling, a first for him. He was just about to jump to the next stage, when one of the nearby kids yelled out to him. He lost his balance and fell to the ground. "What?" He grumbled, clearly annoyed.

"H-hey Sky," said the kid, who Sky recognized to be SeaNanners, or Sea for short. He was another of the less popular kids.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" asked Sky, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Oh, uh, I have something for you," said Sea, taking what looked like a necklace out of his bag and holding it out to Sky.

"What is it?" asked Sky, looking warily at it. SeaNanners had been known to bring strange and sometimes dangerous things to class, one of which was a small creeper figure that actually blew up when touched by anyone but him.

"It's a budder amulet." Indeed, it looked like an amulet, but it was made of gold with a blue gemstone set in the middle.

Sky started laughing. "What are you talking about? It's made of gold, have you gone blind?"

"No, no, it's budder, not like the butter you eat, but, y'know, just- budder..." replied Sea helplessly. "Anyway, it's for you, I bet it'd look cool with your outfit."

Sky took it reluctantly and held it in his palm for a sec. Just then the bell rang, and Sky looked up, startled. "Uh, thanks man, I'll put in on later." He shoved the amulet in his pocket and ran inside the schoolhouse.

Later that evening, as Sky was getting ready for bed, Sky remembered the amulet in his pocket and took it out. He looked at it for a sec, then slipped it on. Instantly the gem in the middle of the amulet changed color, going from a deep blue to a rich purple. Sky panicked and ripped it off; but the color stayed the same. He looked at it, puzzled, then put it back on. The color remained the same this time, and he continued getting ready for bed, convincing himself he was just tired. But little did he know that a lone squidling had been watching through his window, and had seen the amulet's transformation. The squid quickly lept back into the small stream surrounding Sky's village, and swam through a secret passageway, at the end of which lay the portal to the Squid Dimension. The squid swam through this and continued to the palace of the Highest and ?Most Honorable King Derpollololus.

"My leader," said the squidling, doing an odd sort of curtsy with its tentacles. "I have been following the new owner of the amulet as you commanded. His name is SkythekidRS, or Sky for short, and he seems to be normal, except that when he put on the amulet, it changed color!"

Derpollololus was silent for a moment, then spoke. "What color did the amulet turn?"

"Uh, purple, I think..." the squid said uncertainly.

Derpollololus paused again, then continued. "Track the boy. There is a chance he is the one of prophecy, but until we're sure, you must stay at your post. You are dismissed." The squidling curtsied again and swam off, back to the Overworld, to continue stalking Sky.

The next morning, Sky got up, stretched, and went to get changed. But when he looked in the mirror, he jumped back in shock. His eyes had turned a bright gold color! He quickly grabbed a pair of sunglasses from his drawer and put them on. There, that covered it. He quickly pulled on his Runescape outfit and went outside, grabbing a piece of bread from the kitchen on his way out. He went to the side of the stream a few blocks from his house and sat there, trying to think through this. Then he realized... it must be the amulet! He hadn't noticed, but he was still wearing it. He quickly pulled it off and threw it onto the nearby grass. He pulled off his sunglasses and looked at his reflection in the stream; but his eyes still remained the bright gold color. He cursed to himself and put back on the sunglasses. He picked up the amulet and put it in his pocket, and sat down again. He ate his bread while he thought about this problem. Who could he go to about this? He couldn't tell his mom, she'd freak out. Storm didn't know anything about magic. Then he remembered; there was a kid at school named Seto who was rumored to be related to a sorcerer, he could maybe help.

At the same time, the kid in question was at the school already. Seto, as he would rather be known, ran around the perimeter of the schoolhouse and sat down against the back wall. He looked around, and, after making sure no one was near, pulled an ancient book out of his cloak. He opened it to an illustrated page with an incantation on it. He picked up a nearby rock, and started chanting the incantation. "Mrofsnart siht enots, mrofsnart siht enots, otni emos doof!" He kept repeating this, and the rock slowly started to take the shape of a loaf of bread. All of a sudden, the sound of running feet became audible. Seto quickly closed the spellbook and tossed the rock aside. Stowing the book in his cloak, he tried to back closer to the wall and hide, but to no avail. The neighborhood bully had found him again.

"Hey wizard, watcha doin' back here?" The bully stepped menacingly closer. "You trying to do magic again?"

"Why do you care?" muttered Seto, trying to edge around the corner.

The bully blocked him. "Because it's little freaks like you who put us all in danger. Without magic, there wouldn't be any danger in the server! The monsters would stop spawning, people wouldn't die, it's be great!"

"The monsters aren't spawning because of magic," protested Seto. "and besides, magic saves as many people as it destroys."

"Yeah right! Where'd you get those statistics, your freak father?"

"Don't call my father a freak," muttered Seto angrily.

"Why? Does that hurt your feelings? Are you actually proud of the freak-"

"I said DON'T! ERIF!" cried Seto, summoning fire to his hands.

"Oh really, NOW I'm scared." The bully punched Seto and he fell to the ground, the flames on his hands going out. He continued to kick Seto, who was trying desperately to summon magic, but couldn't concentrate. The bully just laughed at his pitiful attempts.

At the same time, Sky had reached the schoolyard and was wandering around looking for the sorcerer, when he saw him being beaten up. "Hey!" Sky shouted as he ran over. "Leave him alone, what'd he do to you?"

"If it isn't another freak! Getout of here if you know what's good for you, this is private business."

"No I won't. Get away from him!" Sky muttered, losing courage fast.

"Watcha gonna do, make me?" The kid punched Sky in the face, knocking off his sunglasses, but not doing any real damage. Sky looked at him, and the bully stumbled back in shock. "W-what's wrong with your eyes? You're a freak too, aren't you? I'm getting out of here!" The bully ran backward a few steps, then turned and sprinted into the schoolhouse. Sky looked after him for a moment, then picked up his sunglasses and put them back on. He turned to Seto, who had managed to push himself into a sitting position, and was now staring back at him. (Awkward silence)

"So... are you ok?" Sky asked after a moment.

Seto looked down at himself as if just considering this. "Yeah, I think so... just a sec. Laeh." he said, surrounding his hands and chest with a purple aura. After a sec, he stopped and sat up straighter. "I think one fo my ribs was broken, but I fixed it."

"That's good." (Another awkward silence) "D-do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure, I suppose it has something to do with the amulet of legend you just happen to be wearing?"

"Uh, yeah," said Sky hesistantly. "How do you know what it is?"

"You grow up in a wizard family, you learn about the most powerful magic items in the server," said Seto, looking at the amulet intently. Sky pulled it off and handed it to him so he could take a closer look.

After a moment, Seto asked, "So after you put on the amulet, did you eyes change color?"

"Yeah, the morning after," said Sky.

Seto paused again, inspecting the amulet more closely. "And was it always this purple color in the center?"

Sky replied again, more puzzled at this point. "No, when I first go t it it was blue, but when I put it on it turned purple."

"And who did you get it from?"

"From SeaNanners."

Seto chuckled to himself, then said, "That makes sense, now that I think about it. Did he say anything about it when he gave it to you?"

"Well, he said it was a budder amulet, but I didn't understand, it's obviously made of gold, right?"

I don't know if you'll think that by the end of the day," said Seto, more serious now, and he handed back the amulet. "Listen, this amulet contains great power, and it looks as though it's chosen you to harness that power. There's no time to explain right now" -just then the bell rang- "but meet me here after school and I'll explain as much as I can." With that, Seto got up and ran inside, leaving Sky holding the amulet. With a sigh, he put it back on and ran after Seto.

Later, while sitting in class, the teacher called on Sky to answer a question. "Now Sky, can you please tell the class what type of mineral this is?" She held up a gold ingot.

"Sure," said Sky. "That's budder." There were a few giggles around the class, and the teacher did a double take.

"I'm sorry dear, I thought you said budder..."

"I did," said Sky miserably. He hadn't meant to say that, but now that he thought about it, it just felt right.

"Sky, you and I both know this is a gold ingot, not budder."

"I dunno," said Sky, starting to get frustrated. "It looks like budder to me." Now the whole class was getting interested, Sky could hear some of them muttering to each other behind him.

The teacher sighed, then addressed SeaNanners. "Honestly dear, I think you've taken this fad far enough. Can't you just let the other students learn their lessons?"

"I didn't tell him that, I know it's a budder ingot," protested Sea feebly.

"But you told me yesterday this amulet is made of budder!" Sky shouted angrily.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" insisted Sea, and Sky could see it in his eyes, he was telling the truth, he couldn't remember anything that took place yesterday.

"Alright children, settle down," said the teacher. The whole class was hysterical now, laughing and shouting their opinions on Sky's mental health. "Now Sky, I think we can all agree that this is a gold ingot, not budder. It is not eatable, you cannot spread it on toast. I do not want to hear you calling gold budder again, understood?"

"Yes ma'am," Sky muttered, but over the course of the day, he continued to say budder, he just couldn't bring himself to say gold. Eventually he was told to sit out in the hall until the final bell rang and work on an extra homework assignment, a 5 page essay on gold, and hpw it bore no resemblance to budder.

By the end of the day, Sky was thoroughly frustrated, and was looking forward to Seto's explanation. He couldn't think of gold as gold anymore; in his mind, it was budder, and it was starting to scare him a little.

"Sky over here!" Seto waved to him from the far side of the schoolhouse and Sky ran over.

"Alright Seto, you have a lot of explaining to do," said Sky, panting slightly.

"I know, I know, don't worry! I think I've got most of it figured out, ask away!" said Seto, sitting against the wall of the school.

"So first of all," said Sky, sitting down, "why do I keep saying budder?'

"It's the amulet obviously," said Seto. "It's decided you are to be its permanent owner and has been sharing its power with you, affecting your mind accordingly."

"But what is this amulet anyway?"

"It's an ancient very powerful magic artifact dating back from the beginning of the server, with a lot of folklore that surrounds it. I don't know how much of these old tales are true; but I'll tell you as much as I can with the stories I was taught."

"Alright then," said Sky, preparing himself for some crazy. On the other side of the yard on the parkour course, Sky could see the kid with the headphones pause to look at him and and Seto, before continuing up the course. Sky wondered if the kid ever left the course, he had never seen him go home for the day.

"Alright, so the story dates back to the beginning of the server. Back then, there was a huge battle over who would control the server, the humans or the squids."

"Squids?! But squids are peaceful and super derpy, they wouldn't hurt anybody!"

"They weren't always so," said Seto grimly. "Many people and squids alike died in this war, until one human managed to enchant this amulet with the power to defeat the squids once and for all, leaving them the derpy mess they are today. The sorcerer who enchanted the amulet was a little insane though, and always called gold budder, that was his only shortcoming."

"But how did SeaNanners get the amulet?" asked Sky, thoroughly confused at this point.

"I'm not sure, I tried to talk to him at lunch, but he had no idea what I was talking about. I think he's lost all memory of ever owning the amulet, because he was never meant to wield the amulet's power, while I'm pretty sure you are the person that amulet's been looking for for a long time. That would explain your change in eye color and the amulet changing color."

"But what exactly is this amulet capable of?"

"I'm not sure. That's the one part of the story that isn't really clear, there are too many outrageous rumours to discern the truth. But you'll have to be careful, don't tell _anyone_ about the amulet, it's too dangerous. There are people who have been searching for that amulet for years, they'd do anything to get their hands on it."

Sky sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "One last thing Seto; why me?"

"I don't know, to be honest. You don't have any magical ancestry, do you?" Sky shook his head, and Seto continued. "It seems kinda random... but you must have something Sea didn't."

"Alright, well I better go home before my mom starts to get worried," said Sky, getting up and dusting off his clothes. "Thanks for helping me out."

'No prob, let me know if anything else changes, I might be able to help." They shook hands, and Sky headed back toward his house. On the way, as he walked along the little stream, he noticed the little squid he had been playing with yesterday. It seemed to be swimming along after him. He shied away a little bit before remembering that the squids had been beaten many years ago, he had nothing to fear. But even still, as he neared the house, he kept his distance.

All of a sudden, Sky heard someone shout, "Sky!" and out of nowhere, Storm jumped out and tackled him. He fell to the ground laughing, and storm clambered off him to let him get up. "What's that?" she asked, pointing to the amulet.

"Oh, uh, it's my new bling, you like it?"

"Where'd you get it?"

"One of the kids from school," Sky said quickly, trying to change the subject. "What'd you do today?" With that, Storm launched into a detailed description of her day. Sky sighed with relief and let her ramble on. For the rest of the day, Sky managed to avoid questions about the amulet and his sunglasses, and made it to bed without making a scene.

Over the next few weeks, things had almost returned to normal. People had gotten used to the fact Sky wore the amulet and sunglasses all the time, and that he would never stop saying budder. They all assumed it was just another of his weird quirks, and if they left him alone, everything would be fine. Sky was grateful for the lack of attention and tried to return to his normal routine; exploring with Storm and doing parkour.

But after a while, Sky noticed that people were talking behind his back even more than usual. He mentioned this to Seto, who admitted to Sky that hey were trying to figure out why he always s wore sunglasses. Some said he was blind; others thought he was related to Herobrine and had to cover his glowing white eyes. Sky tried to shrug it off, but he could see that his classmates weren't going to let it go so easily. Eventually, one day after school, a group of the bravest came up to him and asked him to take off his glasses. He refused immediately and hurried off to the parkour course; but they weren't about to give up. Sky watched as the group came over as he parkoured.

"We're not gonna give up so quickly, Sky!" called one of them. "Come down here!"

"No!" called Sky. "It's none of your business!"

Some of the group seperated from the rest and started climbing up the course, boosting each other up the higher jumps. Sky panicked and started going higher. He could see Seto down below him trying to persuade the leader of the group to stand down, but he just pushed Seto to the ground and continued egging on the mob.

Sky kept pushing up the parkour, but he was starting to get tired. All of a sudden, one person broke free of the group clambering up the course. He was actually doing the parkour, and soon Sky recognized him. It was the kid with the headphones! Sky tried to go even faster, but he was getting pretty high up on the course, and the jumps were getting harder and harder. Eventually the kid caught up with him. They stood for a moment on the platform and just looked at each other for a moment. Then the kid spoke up for the first time Sky could remember. "Do you want to get down from here?" His voice was low and hoarse.

"Yes please," said Sky, surprised but grateful, "as soon as possible!"

"There's a warp tile at the very top of the course that will take you to the area behind the school. It was put there so that if anyone could get to the top, they wouldn't have to go all the way back through the course."

"That sounds great, but I've never been able to make it very far through the course before." The mob was getting closer.

"I have, and I've seen you practice, you've got the skills to make it."

"Alright then, I'll try." Sky followed the kid up a few more blocks, then asked him, "By the way, I'm Sky. What's your name?"

"Oh, most people call me Deadlox."

"Ok; nice to meet you, Deadlox." They continued up the course, Sky glancing behind himself every few seconds to check the progress of the mob, which was now traveling pretty quickly. Sky almost fell a few times, but Deadlox was there to catch him and pull him back onto the course.

After a while the parkour started to get so high, they were way above the roof of the schoolhouse. The mob was still following them, although a little smaller now; some of the kids had chickened out and climbed back down.

"Are we almost there?" Sky called to Deadlox, who was a block ahead of him.

"Yup, see up there?" Indeed, the end was only 6 jumps away. The jumps were getting more and more difficult now; Sky and Deadlox were standing on the last safe platform, the last 5 jumps were sand jumps. Sand jumps were particularly hard, because as soon as you'd jump on one it'd fall out beneath you, so you had to do them at a continuous sprint. Why there would be such an intense parkour course on school grounds, Sky couldn't imagine. "I'll go first," continued Deadlox.

"But if you knock down the sand, how will I get across?"

"It's enchanted so it will regenerate after it falls. You ready?"

"Sure," said Sky, as he watched Deadlox sprint-jump across the blocks. As soon as he landed on one, it would start to fall, but almost immediately he would jump to the next. In a few moments he had reached the last platform with the warp tile.

"Your turn!" Deadlox called across the gap. "And you better hurry!"

Sky looked behind him; the remnants of the mob were getting dangerously close. "Alright, here I go!" He started sprinting and jumped to the first block. He got through the first two fine, but he could tell there was something wrong by the third. He was slightly off with his timing, and wasn't jumping far enough onto the blocks. He barely made the fourth, and jumped desperately for the fifth, but missed. He started to fall, and time seemed to stop. He saw Deadlox reach out a hand, bu this attempt was futile; he saw the mob stop and turn around, going down the parkour with great speed. Sky himself didn't fully comprehend what was happening until he saw the ground rushing toward him. Sky sighed to himself. His only regret was not getting to say goodbye to Storm... and not learning what the heck this stupid amulet did. He looked down at it, and to his surprise, it was actually glowing. That hadn't happened before. Then he noticed something. It felt as though he was falling slightly more slowly. He looked down at the amulet again, and thought, "Do that again." It responded, or so it seemed to Sky, and his fall continued to slow, until he softly hit the ground. He laughed out loud with relief, only to be surrounded by the crowd waiting underneath the course. He tried to push them away, but someone knocked him down, and soon his arms and legs were pinned to the ground. Someone ripped off his glasses, and he tried to keep his eyes shut, but someone else tried to grab his amulet and he couldn't help it. He opened his eyes so he could aim properly to headbutt whoever was messing with him, and everyone gasped. The crowd released him and backed away quickly, muttering to each other. Sky looked around and found his glasses, but before he put them back on, he thought he saw the squidling in the stream, staring at him. He quickly put on his glasses and looked back, but the squid was gone. Maybe it had never been there, and it was just more insanity. He could see Seto by the side of the school, motioning for him to come closer. He pushed his way out of the mob, which seemed only to happy to let him escape now.

Deadlox came up beside Sky, and together they walked back to Seto and sat down. For a few minutes they sat in silence; the mob had slowly dispersed as the children went home, no doubt to tell their parents what they had seen. Then Sky spoke up. "Thanks for your help Deadlox. I never would have stood a chance without you."

"No prob, sorry I couldn't have helped more."

"Who knows, after this maybe my mom will let me stay home with Storm, it's what I wanted anyways." Sky smiled, if only slightly.

"Wait a sec, what's that?" Seto pointed to what looked like a plume of smoke in the distance. As they watched, there was what sounded like an explosion, and they smoke plume suddenly grew.

"It's coming from my village!" Sky jumped up. "I need to go make sure my family's okay." He started running off in the direction of his home, following the smoke. But all of a sudden, he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled, prepared to fight, but stopped in surprise; it was Seto and Deadlox.

"Wait Sky, we're coming with you!" Seto shouted, and Sky waited for them to catch up.

"What are you doing?"

"We're coming with you, you might need help."

"Are you sure?"

Deadlox grinned. "I had nothing better to do today." Seto nodded and smiled.

"Alright then." Sky set off again, with Seto and Deadlox at his heels.

As they neared the village, Seto quickly pulled Sky and Deadlox behind a bush. They peered out and saw probably the weirdest sight any of them would ever see (other than when Ssundee took off his glasses for the first time, but that's a totally different story). The village was set aflame, the wooden houses burning quickly. But the weird part was that there were squid hybrids running around everywhere, attacking the local residents and setting TNT charges, destroying the little town as much as possible. The villagers (and by villagers I mean actual people, not MC villagers so much, just wanted to make that clear) were unarmed for the most part, with only a few who had the time to grab weapons, and no one with armor.

"Alright, this was pretty much my biggest fear," said Seto, ducking back behind the bush. "So we have to make a plan, let's not rush into this... right Sky?"

Sky was about to jump out from behind the bush, but Deadlox pulled him back. "Oh...right. But let's hurry!"

"Alright, well we'll need weapons and armor if we can get it. Sky, I think it's time to test what you're amulet can do. Try summoning some weapons and armor, see what happens." Sky nodded, but Deadlox interrupted.

"So it's true then? Your amulet actually does have powers?" Sky nodded, and Deadlox continued, "I had heard a lot of rumors, I was just curious, I'm pretty sure most of them are exaggerated."

"Definitely, I'm most certainly not son of Herobrine, or whatever those kids are claiming now." Sky laughed, and turned back to the task at hand. "So how do I summon stuff?"

"Well, how did you get the amulet to slow your fall?"

"I kinda willed it to keep slowing me down, and it listened."

"Well, do the same thing for the weapons and armor, it should listen to you."

Sky took a deep breath and tried to visualize three swords and three sets of armor. Immediately they appeared on the ground in front of him. Deadlox and Seto congratulated him, but Sky was just concentrating on not collapsing, that took more out of him than he was expecting. Seto noticed and reassured him, "Don't worry, magic is exhausting, especially if it's your first time, but it will get easier. Now let's suit up." They all pulled on the armor as quietly as they could, and grabbed their swords.

"Let's go to my house first, it's on the other side of the village near the edge of the forest." The others nodded, and Sky led them slowly around the village, being careful not to alert any of the hybrids, not that they would have noticed; they were too busy attacking the defenseless.

Finally, they made it to Sky's house. By far, it was in the worst shape. The whole front had been blown up, and the rest was flaming. Sky dashed inside what looked like the safest place, and Deadlox and Seto followed.

Once inside, Sky dashed first to Storm's room, then his parents' room, but he didn't see or hear anyone. Then he heard a small cry coming from his room. He ran in, and there was Storm, hiding under his bed. He pulled her out and held her close; she was crying hard. "Storm, where's Mom and Dad?"

"T-they left to help the neighbors, they told me to stay here, but then something exploded, and the house was on fire..." She sobbed and pulled herself closer to Sky. He picked her up and turned to Seto and Deadlox, who had followed him in.

"We need to get her out of here, she's inhaled a lot of smoke." They nodded, and followed Sky out, running towards the forest. Just inside the tree line, Sky laid Storm down on the grass just behind a small bush, where she'd be out of sight. He hadn't noticed on the way out, but Seto had lingered for a moment at the edge of the village. Just now he came running back, looking slightly panicked.

"Look Sky, we should probably wait out here where it's safe until the fighting dies down," Seto said, not quite looking Sky in the eye.

"What? Of course not! My parents are still in there!"

"I just don't think it's wise... Sky!" Sky had already run off, back toward the village. Seto looked at Deadlox, but he just shrugged his shoulders helplessly and took off after Sky. Seto sighed and followed suit.

Meanwhile, Sky had made it back to the village, and was searching fruitlessly for his parents. The fires were growing stronger, and it was becoming difficult to navigate the streets. Every so often he would some across a body, all of them recognizable as one of his neighbors. If he came across a squid, he killed it mercilessly. They deserved to die for their wrongdoing.

Eventually he came upon the last of the fighters, gathered in the town square. His parents were among them! Sky ran forward, but just as he neared them, the squids cornered the rebels against a building. As he entered the courtyard, the hybrids turned, and five of them cam eand surrounded him. But to Sky's surprise, they didn't attack him. Instead, they started to speak. "Hey Sky. Hey. You suck. Hey. Give up. Give us the amulet. You _suck._ Hey. Hey." It was the most annoying thing Sky had ever heard. The squids were slowly closing the circle, cutting off all means of escape. Sky swung his sword wildly at them, but they just laughed and knocked the sword from his hand. He tried to punch them, but they knocked him to the ground and held him there, all the while still blabbering with their annoying voices.

"Shut UP!" Sky screamed, but they just talked louder. One of the larger hybrids bent down and grabbed the amulet- but suddenly fell to the ground, a butter sword sticking out of his chest. Deadlox wrenched his sword back, and helped Sky up. The squids were starting to back away now, their jeers fading, and Sky was able to think clearly again. He, Seto, and Deadlox made quick work of this group of hybrids, then turned back to the hostage group. The guards were starting to get nervous, they obviously had not expected able fighters. But just as our band of heroes were about to finish them off, arrows came down from the few rooftops remaining, killing all the hostages and one of the guards. Sky looked up, furious, at the group of snipers who had just appeared.

"Time to move out! The boss needs us back at base," the leader called, and the few surviving squids ran to the river and disapeared.

Sky started after them, intent on revenge, but Seto grabbed his arm and stopped him, saying, "No Sky, wait, they'll be back, don't follow them into the water where they're strongest!"

Sky gave up without much of a fight. He looked back at the bodies of his parents for a moment, then turned away. He followed Seto and Deadlox back up to the treeline to find Storm. He couldn't comprehend what had just happened, his mind wouldn't let him, surely his house was still intact, he would just go home and see his parents, and they would be so proud of him for fighting today,, fighting so hard...

They found Storm sitting at the treeline, staring at what used to be the village. When she saw Sky, she leapt up and ran into Sky's arms. "Oh Sky, what happened to you? Where's Mom and Dad?"

Sky had forgotten about this part, admitting what happened to Storm. But before he could launch into a description of the squids' attack, Seto interrupted and said, "Your parents died in the fire Storm, I'm so sorry."

Storm looked down for a moment, and seemed as though she would cry. But instead she looked up again and said, "I thought so. I could see it in your faces when you came here, especially yours Sky." Now Sky realized, he had to be strong for her, and hide the truth about their parents' death for now. "But what will we do now Sky? The house is gone."

Sky shrugged. "I don't know. But I don't think I can go back to school anymore either."

"You could come stay with me," Deadlox said quietly, surprising both Sky and Seto.

"Wouldn't your parents mind?" Sky asked.

"I don't have any, I've been living on my own since I was five. You can crash at my treehouse until you can build your own."

"And I could bring you some food and supplies, my parents won't notice," piped up Seto.

"That sounds great, how can I ever repay you guys?" Sky asked, amazed.

"You don't have to. We're friends now, bonded by trauma **(A/N If you know where the reference is from, you get a cookie!), **and that's what friends do," said Seto smiling. "Now come on. We have a lot to do before nightfall."

So Sky and Storm went to live with Deadlox, and with Seto's aid, managed to make their own treehouse not far from Deadlox's, called Skyhub. Many years later, Sky created Sky Army, and Team Crafted was born. But that's a one-shot for another time, don't you think?

**The End!**


End file.
